Chapter 2:An Unforgettable Night
by shakubu
Summary: Loki visits Skye at her home. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Rendezvous

It's 2:00pm and I'm outside of my house waiting for Tony, or should I say "Mr. Stark," to come pick me up. He told me that he has a huge surprise for me, but I have absolutely no idea what it is. He said we're going to meet someone very special. I feel like it's going to be Loki, but then again why would Tony be friends with a super villain?

I take my phone out and I dial Tony's number. Where in the world could he possibly be right now? I have been waiting for him so long, and I really want to know what the surprise is.

"Hello?" Tony says on the other line.

"Um, hello? You're kind of supposed to be picking me up, like, now."

There was a pause that lasted about 5 years.

"Shh! Shh! Don't say anything." I heard him whispering.

"Tony! Who's there with you?"

"Oh. It's no one, don't worry about it. Um, I'll be there soon."

"Yeah, you better be. It's been an hour."

"Alright, I'll see you in like 5 minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

The voice that was speaking to Tony sounded so familiar. It sounded like Loki. But wait a second—why would a super hero be with a super villain? That just won't make sense. It just can't be Loki. But what if it is. Yeah, Tony and the other Avenger's know that I'm practically in love with Loki, but I'm most definitely sure they're not so fond of that idea. Especially Thor.

Tony's Lamborghini finally pulls up in my drive way and he gets out of the car. His windows are tinted pitch black so I can't see anything inside. He walks over to me and he gives me a hug.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other, Skye!" he said excitedly.

"I know right. I missed you!"

He walked me to the passenger's seat side. Oh my god. Is the surprise going to be there on the seat?

I stopped right where I was and asked, "Wait. Is the surprise in the car?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to find out." And he gave me a wink.

My heart starts pounding on my chest. Pictures of Loki just sitting in that very seat are going through my head. I can't handle this. What if isn't Loki? What if it's just someone else? But what if it is? Oh my gosh, this is just too much. What will I say to Loki if it is him?

Tony continued guiding me to the passenger's side. He opened the passenger seat and there he was. Loki. In the passenger's seat. Right there. In front of me. My heart skipped about a thousand beats. The second our eyes met, there was a connection. I felt the vibe between us. And right there, in front of the man I was in love with, I passed out.

"Skye? Skye are you alright?" said Dr. Bruce.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that there is a helicopter parked on the road of my neighborhood. I lift my head up and I read "Avengers" on the side.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"Well," said Tony, "I opened the car door for you and once you saw Loki you passed out." He bursts into laughter.

"Why are you laughing? It isn't funny." I scowled at him.

I hear someone clearing their throat. Then I realize it was Loki.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark and Mr. Bruce, but I need to help this lovely lady up from the ground."

He sticks out his arm and opens his hand. I reach for hand and I hold onto it. I sure hope he doesn't think I'm heavy. Not that it's important or anything, I'm just saying.

"Wow, Loki. I never thought I would ever meet you. I am so appalled it's actually you." I said to him.

He's still holding my hand. Oh my god. I can't believe it. I don't want to let go of his hand, so I have squeeze our hands together even harder.

"You haves such a beautiful name and you most certainly are a beautiful girl."

"Thanks." I start blushing and I can feel my cheeks being all warm.

I see Thor jump out of the helicopter, carrying his hammer of course.

"Brother Loki. It's been so long." He says to Loki.

He lets go of my hand and I accidently let out a whimper. Loki didn't hear me, but Dr. Bruce and Tony did. They both gave me a look like "Really? This guy?"

"Yes, indeed Thor." He answers back.

I shuffled over to Tony and I whisper, "How did you find him?

"You don't need to know" he chuckled.

"Well. Shall we all go over to Tony's place for lunch?" Thor said.

Everyone except me shouted "Yeah!" I was way too memorized with Loki. He looked over at me and kept our eyes locked for a while. We stood there, looking at each other while everyone was already inside the helicopter.

"Excuse me, you two 'love birds,' you have plenty of time to do that later." Said Tony.

"Let's go, Skye." Loki said while winking at me.

He helped me up into the helicopter. Went into the back and Loki followed me there.

"We sure have a lot to learn about each other, don't we?" he asked.

"Haha. Lots to learn." I giggle.

He takes my hand and places it on his lap and holds it with both of his hands. I lean my head onto his shoulder. I feel so safe with him. I feel like I'm finally alive with him.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unforgettable Night

Chapter 3: An unforgettable night

Loki is coming to my house today. I made sure I cleaned extra well yesterday. Not that he would really care about it, but just in case, you know?

My room is still a mess. I also have 3 hours until he comes. I guess I could use those 3 hours for cleaning my room. I want to make sure he feels welcomed, because who doesn't want to be welcomed into a friends' home?

I don't know why I'm worrying so much. I never worry about how clean my house is when someone is going to be here. I guess it's because I care so much about him.

About 30 minutes of cleaning my room, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello. It is I."

"Oh. Hey, Loki."

"Listen; is it convenient if I can come to your home now? I just can't bear being away from you all this time"

My heart skipped a beat. Did he just confess that he actually misses me? Oh my god. This is all insane.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course it is. It's hard being away from you, too."

He chuckles, "Alright. Thank you so much. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and I started dancing around my room. I can't believe he actually misses me. Does he really have feelings for me also? Wow, I'm just so content with how great this is going for the two of us.

The doorbell rings and I calmly walk to the front door.

Alright. I'm ready for this. I open the door and there he is. He's wearing a grey polo t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. Could he be any more perfect?

"Hello, Skye" he says while walking in.

"You look…amazing." I tell him.

"Ha, thanks. You look amazing as well."

I go to give him a hug and he gives me a tight hug. We hug for a long time.

When we finally let go of each other, he says "Wow, I really love your place. It's so welcoming. I love it"

Yes! I knew those hours of cleaning were worth it.

"Thanks," I said.

So tonight's been going really good. We ordered Chinese food and we watched a bunch of movies together in my bedroom.

"Tonight has really been great." I say.

"Yes, it has. I've never been so liberated with someone as much as I have with you." He smiles.

We both lay there, on my bed, smiling at each other for a long time.

He starts to pull his head closer to mine. We both pull our bodies close together. He's going to kiss me. I know it. I know he is. Is this even reality anymore?

"Skye…" He quietly says.

"Yes, Loki?"

"You have such beautiful eyes and lips."

"Thanks, your eyes are-"

Before I can even finish he kisses me and I kiss him back. We kiss each other for a very long time. He then stops and he starts to take his shirt off.

Could it really be that I'm going to lose my virginity to the man I love?

"Skye, you are a lovely kisser" and he continues kissing me all over. Loki starts to unbutton my plaid shirt.

I am definitely going to do this. I am so ready.

I'm on top of Loki and we're still kissing each other.

"Is there any chance you have a con—"

I interrupted him before he could finish and said, "Of course, Loki"

I reach for my bed side table and open the drawer and take a condom out.

"Always prepared, huh?" He asked me.

"Well, it's going to my first time."

He gave me a surprised look and said, "First time? You're so beautiful, how could no one ever want you as badly as I do?"

He starts kissing my jaw line down to my neck.

"How about you? Have you done it before?" I asked.

He stopped kissing me and looked me in the eyes.

"I've been waiting for that special someone, and I think I found her"

We both smile at each other. He then gets on top of me and he starts rubbing his body while kissing me. I start rubbing his back and I realize I'm scratching it with my nails.

"Ow! Ow!" He yells.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!"

He doesn't say anything back. He just continues kissing me on my lips. I reach for his button and zipper on his jeans. He slides them off. He's wearing checkered black and green boxers. I love it.

While he slid his jeans off, he was smiling meanwhile kissing me. That felt so good. I then get on top of him and start kissing him from his neck down to his chest. He reaches for my shorts and takes them off of me. Then I hear a thud from downstairs. Oh god, what could possibly interrupt this now.

I stop kissing him and he continues. After a few seconds he stopped and asks, "Why did you stop my love?"

"Didn't you hear that? I think someone got into the house."

"I don't hear anything."

And then there's an even louder crash. We both twitch from the scare.

"See?" I tell him.

Then the door comes crashing down and it's Thor. He's looking at us both. In our underwear.

"Oh my. T-this really isn't a good time." He says nervously.

"Oh really, Thor? You don't say!" Loki yells at him.

I am just so embarrassed all I can do it pull up my covers and cover myself.

"I just came to tell you that—"

"Tell me what? You just ruined everything here."

"Yes…I understand, but I need to tell you something about our father."

"Thor, just go. We shall speak later." And he gets up and walks Thor out of the door.

"Loki, really. This is important."

"I understand, Thor, but right now is not the time." He lets Thor out of the front door.

I hear him coming up the stairs.

"My apologies, my love." He tells me.

I smile back and I gesture for him to come back into bed.

I wake up to find that I'm lying right next to Loki. I can't believe I did it. We made love last night and I am so proud. I get off the bed and I head downstairs to make us breakfast.

I hear him walking down the stairs and I set the food onto the table.

"Wow, Skye. The food smells great" Loki says.

He walks over to me and puts his hand on my waist and kisses my cheek.

I made eggs, toast, and waffles.

"I didn't know if you liked coffee, so I put orange juice on the table just in case." I tell him.

"I absolutely love coffee."

I smile and say, "Well that's a good thing because I am a huge coffee addict, haha."

We eat our breakfast in peace while watching the news on the television.


End file.
